howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Dragon Diary
''Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1'' Because there's no way.jpg|In "Deep Trouble" WTS - You're the first fire fury I've ever seen.jpg|In "Where There's Smoke" IO - The hideous heatwing page in the dragon diary.jpg|In "Iced Out" IO - Burple saying, oh.jpg It's time to take a look at the dragon diary.jpg|In "Sick Day" Leyla reading her diary.jpg Still open to the page on the dragon flu.jpg It's probably just.jpg BE - I didn't know Cuttter could do that.jpg|In "Bad Egg" BE - Can spin fast enough.jpg BE - Of course it does.jpg BE - I've spent years.jpg BE - Gathered during Hoogenboo.jpg BE - It's super gooey.jpg BE - Leyla seeing the jar of slinkwing goo headed towards her diary.jpg BE - Leyla saving her diary from the slinkwing goo.jpg BE - You almost got.jpg BE - Are you sure it's a dragon egg.jpg BE - I'm gonna stay up.jpg BE - Aren't you tired.jpg BE - Leyla yawning.jpg BE - Maybe morning is better.jpg BE - Leyla placing her diary on the steps.jpg BE - Magnus looking for the dragon diary.jpg BE - Magnus having spotted the dragon diary.jpg BE - Magnus about to grab the diary.jpg BE - Magnus mixed up in the egg.jpg BE - Glued me inside.jpg BE - Magnus holding Leyla's diary.jpg BE - My turn to sing a lullaby.jpg BE - Magnus lyingly saying oops.jpg BE - Magnus having given back Leyla her diary.jpg BE - Leyla with her diary back.jpg BE - Leyla adding things to her diary.jpg BE - Leyla telling Cutter it's okay.jpg Front cover of Leyla's Dragon Diary.jpg BE - Leyla showing Cutter her diary.jpg BE - She drew these.jpg BE - Anything else we should add.jpg HA - Anything in the dragon diary.jpg|In "Home Alone" HA - Blue and red speckled eggs.jpg HA - Everyone around the eggs.jpg HA - Everyone having heard the knock and Duggard's voice.jpg HA - Having heard Duggard's question.jpg HA - Scouting.jpg HA - Are in.jpg HA - Keep an eye on the eggs.jpg HA - I don't think.jpg HA - While I'm gone.jpg HA - I'll leave this.jpg HA - Leyla headed to help Duggard.jpg HA - Put it in her dragon diary.jpg HA - Slinkwing's don't have.jpg HA - The Sliinkwig page in the dragon diary.jpg HA - Hungry egg eaters.jpg HA - For a second.jpg HA - Work as a team.jpg HA - And I think I might know how to do it.jpg SP - Yellowish scales.jpg|In "Slobber Power" SP - Doesn't really narrow it down.jpg SP - Sizzling spit.jpg SP - He's a slobber smelter.jpg SP - The last one I came across.jpg SP - Drooled on my diary.jpg CC - The dragon diary having landed on Dak's face.jpg|in "Crash Course" CC - At the end of the rush to catch falling items.jpg CC - Everyone thinking Cutter is about to sneeze.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 29.jpg|In "Grumblegard, Part 1" Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 30.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 31.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 34.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 35.jpg Grumblegard 1 - Shriekscales 36.jpg Category:Object Gallery Category:Leyla Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Gallery